casedndfandomcom-20200213-history
Krulok
Origin Being a half-orc and the only half-orc child of his fathers 23 other children, he was not well treated. This made him stronger, with that strength and his above average intelligence he defended his self against his kin. At the age of 8 he discovered that he could start fires and make things move by just thinking it. While out in the forest, farther from his village then he should have been, he ran into some unsavory characters. He took one down with his homemade stone knife. Bled him from the groin. There were about 12 of them, all dressed in black dirty cloths, the only parts of their skin showing were their eyes and hands. It took three of them to subdue him and right before one of them slit his throat, one of the others shouted something in a language he did not know. He looked up and he saw one of them approach. This one wore the same garbs as the others...but his eyes...were the bluest blue and peered into Krulok's soul. Then a knock and all was black around him. If he forgets everything else in his life, he will never forget those eyes. Krulok dreamed, he dreamed of his one friend. Another half blood, he was Gilmok, the blacksmith's apprentice. Gilmok was 5 years his elder but was kind to him. He helped him make his stone knife. He did not dare take what metal the village had for fear of more beating that he already received regularly. Description A towering 7 feet and a whopping 325 lbs, with pale-grey skin. slightly pointed ears with black bushy eyebrows. His jet black hair is pulled back into a short messy pony tail. His left tusk patrudes further then his right, about an inch and a half verses the slightly less than an inch right. The rest of his face is more human in appearance, but there is no mistaking this creature for a mere man. Tattoos of an unknown origin cover his torso and legs. They are in comprehensible and he cannot remember where they came from. They are made up of small curved lines and random symbols. Party Outlook Azrill Feels his kindness towards others will most likely get in the way one day. On the airship ride to New Avalon, Krulok contemplates pushing the dwarf over the edge of the ship as he was star struck gazing at the fire elemental that powered the airship. The end game being to take the ship as their own, which they never would be able to do with the dwarf alive. If only...if only... He will return to this line of thinking after his current situation expires. With dwarf having knighted the party and becoming king, he is effectively out of the picture...Krulok is now in a perfect position to accomplish his goals. Yung Krow Simple, just hopes he keeps his exploding guns away from him. Wirt This one talks a lot, but it does break up the monotony during our travels. Plus he did get Krulok the job.